


Мотыльки

by ErneChristin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Философия, психология
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErneChristin/pseuds/ErneChristin
Summary: Они летят на свет.





	Мотыльки

_«Пока ещё время, спешу оградить себя, а потому от высшей гармонии совершенно отказываюсь. Не стоит она слезинки хотя бы одного только того замученного ребёнка, который бил себя кулачонком в грудь и молился в зловонной конуре неискупленными слезами своими к „боженьке“!»_

 

Иван Карамазов

  
      Мальчик сидел на корточках, обхватив зелёные коленки ручонками, и с интересом наблюдал, как крохотные крылатые создания юрко порхают вокруг застеклённого фонарика. Восковая свеча уж давно начала _плакать_ и уменьшаться, но продолжала махать огненной ручкой мотылькам, так и стремившимся поздороваться с нею. Ребёнок склонил белобрысую головку, прикидывая, будет ли стул достаточно высок, чтобы он смог достать до фонарика?   
  
В беседке пахло деревом и яблоками. Горстка наливных фруктов лежала рядом с острозаточенными карандашами и альбомными листами, чистыми и незамаранными. За беседкой шуршали кусты смородины и крыжовника, склоняющиеся к земле под тяжестью сладко-кислых ягод. Голубой полумесяц освещал мощённую камнем тропинку, по которой во всю прыть устремился мальчик, кажется, пытаясь перегнать сам ветер. Розовый куст, посаженный бабушкой, с озорством цапнул дитя за ногу, от чего в благодарность получил потрясание грозным кулачком.   
  
Мама погладила сына по голове и продолжила замешивать тесто для пирога, разрешив взять стул. Бабушка внимательно посмотрела на внука поверх очков, ловко щёлкая длинными спицами, — белый чулочек рос прямо на глазах. Старушка ласково потрепала мальчика по плечу, пока тот, пыжась, тащил мимо слишком тяжёлый для него деревянный стул со спинкой. «Куда это ты со стулом-то?» — спросила бабушка. И он ответил серьёзно: «Мотыльки!» Она удивилась, но ничего не ответила, неопределённо качая седой головой.   
  
Один мохнатый мотылёк сидел на половинке яблока, изредка встряхивая невзрачными серыми крылышками. Подкрадываясь, мальчик аккуратно взял красный фрукт одними пальчиками и, пока создание ночи не очнулось от сладкого опьянения, засунул его в прозрачную пластиковую коробочку из под карандашей с плотно прилегающей крышкой. Стуку пальчика по пластику вторило глухое «бух» откуда-то сверху, и ребёнок вспомнил, для каких целей тащил сюда этот противный стул.  
  
Вставая на носочки, он неожиданно для себя испугался, когда мохнатое и, по его мнению, слишком пузатое насекомое стукнулось об руку, силящуюся снять фонарик с крючка. «Ты чего?» — стараясь придать голосу твёрдость, спросил мальчик, но зубы предательски стукнули, и получилось что-то невнятное и тихое. Без приключений фонарь перекочевал на круглый стол, и на полированной поверхности древесины заплясали крючковатые тени, похожие на щупальца большого головастого осьминога из страшной книжки с картинками.   
  
Задвижка, закрывающая железную дверцу, со звоном отодвинулась, выпуская жар от огарка свечи. Мальчик посмотрел наверх, выискивая тех, для кого и был совершён геройский поступок, но не увидев и не услышав никого, обиделся и надул румяные, как и упомянутые яблоки, щёки. Он махнул рукой, собрал рисовальные принадлежности и медленно побрёл по направлению к дому, уже с расстояния учуяв запах пышного ежевичного пирога.  
  
  
      Тельца мотыльков были рассыпаны по столу так, что с расстояния казалось, будто дерево над беседкой перепутало времена года и заблаговременно сбросило листья — грязно-серые, мохнатые и с усиками, с одним усиком да с одним чёрным крылышком, рассыпающимся в маленьких пухлых пальчиках. Огарок свечи превратился в плотную и гладкую лужицу, погребя под собой нескольких храбрых воинов, павших первыми из-за стремления познать тайну заветного света. На потемневшем яблоке смиренно расположился пленник и вяло шевелил усиками, расправив большие крылья, оказавшимися в дневном свете не такими невзрачными, как в ночи. Всю ночь он не сомкнул бусинки глаз, наблюдая, как его братья и сёстры горят в преподнесённом им огне.  
  
  
      Дюжина крылатиков беспокойно перебирало лапками в коробке, наполненной смородиной и кусочками яблок. Хитрый план удался: ловушка сработала, и падкие на сладкое мотыльки теперь томились в новом домике — в целости и сохранности. Мальчик наблюдал за ними, положив голову на скрещенные на столе руки, и думал, какой же он молодец, что принял меры по спасению несчастных маленьких созданий. Теперь они не смогут полететь на обманчивый огонь и смертельно ранить себя.   
  
Насекомые, все, как один, похожие друг на друга, скребли по прозрачной стенке, явно не разделяя энтузиазма своего спасителя. Не для того даны им крылья, чтобы прозябать в душном переполненном коробе. Они хотят летать по небу, потому что свободны; они хотят летать, потому что любят жизнь, любят этот мир — опасный и прекрасный.   
  
Ребёнок задумался и выудил одного из безопасного домика. Пальцы окрасились серым от мотыльковых крыльев. Мотылёк начал отбиваться лапками и двигать брюшком вперёд, будто орудуя острым мечом. Хлоп. Серое крылышко легко отделилось от мохнатой спинки, и мотылёк, потеряв опору, вцепился в большой палец всеми лапками, чтобы не упасть.   
  
Остальные крошки затихли, устремив глазёнки на несчастного однокрылого братика. Даже ветер будто остановился на мгновение, не тревожа лепестки нежных роз, которые так же притихли в безмолвном укоре. Со стороны дома мелькнул свет, и бабушка медленно прошаркала к беседке, неся в руках тот самый злополучный фонарик, — очищенный от воска да _листочков_.   
  
«Зачем ты так поступил с ним, мой милый?» — «Бабушка, — отвечал ребёнок, — они летели на огонь, бабушка! Они обожгли себе крылышки, усики и умерли. Я хочу защитить их! Там они будут в безопасности. Без крыльев — они не смогут подлететь к свече и сгореть!» Старушка укоризненно покачала головой и ответила спокойно, аккуратно посадив на морщинистую дрожащую ладонь загубленного мотылька: «Так ты не поможешь им, мой милый мальчик. И не к огню они летят, а к свету. Свет они любят, что же с них взять? Природа. А вот то, что ты фонарь открыл — твоя вина. Ты большой и сильный, а они маленькие и слабые. Защита им нужна. Да правильная защита. Ни коробка, ни приманка, не запирай их да не обманывай. Пущай себе летают крохи да радуются жизни. А мы с тобой проследим, чтобы ничего их не беспокоило».   
  
Мальчик утёр увлажнившиеся глаза кулачком и ласково погладил указательным пальчиком спинку мотылька. Ребёнок хлюпал, не в силах вымолвить ни слова, пока слёзы полностью не взяли над ним верх, и он разрыдался горячо и громко. «Ну будет тебе, будет»,— успокаивала бабушка, гладя плаксу по светлым волосам.   
  
Успокоившись, мальчик повесил фонарик обратно на крючок над беседкой и убедился, что задвижка крепко закрыта. Бабушка очистила яблоко, порезав его на маленькие кусочки, и положила на блюдечко, куда и посадили бескрылого мотылька. «Иди сюда, глянь, что покажу». — Старушка полностью выключила свет, и беседка погрузилась во мрак.   
  
Пластиковая коробочка открылась, и крылышки вспорхнули ввысь, высоко-высоко, в небо, к светлоокому лику. Маленькая ручонка замахала на прощание, изредка вытирая бегущие солёные дорожки.   
  
В небе одна за другой загорались мерцающие звёзды. 

**Author's Note:**

> Мотылькам, погибшим слишком рано. 
> 
> ✿Работа на Ficbook: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6696769


End file.
